


It Gets Better

by KittyKatGeorgie



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: so kipper is 18, the boys are in 6th grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatGeorgie/pseuds/KittyKatGeorgie
Summary: George and Harold make an unexpected new friend at Krupp and Edith's wedding.





	It Gets Better

Krupp and Edith’s wedding was in full swing. Students and teachers alike were talking, dancing, and enjoying food and cake. George and Harold were giggling as they danced across the empty gym floor, their socked feet sliding easily as they danced. George spun Harold around, causing his dress to fan out.

Harold laughed. “This thing is so much more fun than I expected. It poofs out so much!”

George snorted. “It does. And it’s pretty. You’re pretty.”

“You keep saying that.”

“Yeah well. You’re my boyfriend now.” Harold squealed and laughed as George grabbed his face to rub their noses together. “I wanna tell you you’re pretty until… forever.”

“That’s so gay!” Harold playfully shoved at George’s chest.

As they danced, someone watched them from a table nearby. The boy beside him squeezed his hand comfortingly, and he patted it in response before standing up and approaching George and Harold, who were still dancing happily. He cleared his throat, and both of them looked his way. “George, Harold-”

The smaller boy yelped, quickly hiding behind his boyfriend. George growled, pulling off his tie and holding it up like a whip. “What do you want, Kipper?”

Kipper held his hands up next to his head and took a step back. “I just wanna talk.”

George and Harold exchanged looks. Harold just shrugged, tugging at his dress skirt, and George looked back at Kipper with an eyebrow raised. “Ok. But don’t get any closer.”

“Alright.” Kipper adjusted his tie nervously before speaking. “First of all- I like your dress, Harold. It’s really nice. It brings out your eyes. Both of them.”

Harold blinked and his mouth fell open slightly in surprise. He stood up a bit, smoothing out the wrinkles he had twisted into the skirt. “Uh- thanks… Kipper.” He reached to squeeze George’s hand, but still stayed tucked behind him.

“You’re welcome. I… wanted to apologize, for any trauma I caused you when we were younger.” Kipper sighed and rubbed his arm, looking away. “I had a lot of insecurities and internalized homophobia when I was younger that developed into unregulated aggression, and I took it out on the kindergarteners. And I mostly took it out on you, Harold, because I saw a little boy who might have been like me, and I didn’t like that part of myself, so you faced the consequences for that. And I’m sorry.

“I want to start over. You obviously mean a lot to my uncle; you both do. If you didn’t, there’s no way you would have been best man and maid of honor to his  _ wedding.  _ And if you’re important to my uncle, you’re important to me. So… whaddya say? Can we start over?”

The three of them were still for a moment, before Harold rushed forward to hug Kipper around the middle. Kipper, caught off guard, stared with his jaw dropped for a few seconds before hugging him back.

“It gets better,” Harold said quietly. “I dunno if you know that yet, but I promise it does. It got better for me, it can get better for you, too.”

“Thanks.” Kipper smiled softly as Harold pulled back to stand with George. George smiled too, squeezing Harold’s hand. “But uh- I have figured it out.” He turned to look at Bugg sitting at the table behind them. The boy waved happily, and Kipper turned pink and smiled shyly, waving back.

“AWWWWW!” Harold squealed, bouncing on his feet. George flinched and dug a finger in his ear. “That’s so cute!” Harold smiled and calmed down a bit. “I’m glad it got better for you, Kipper.”

“I’m glad it got better for you, too.” Kipper smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets. “Well, uh- I’ll let you guys get back to dancing.”

He walked back over to the table and sat down, turning red when Bugg leaned forward to hug him and kiss his cheek. George and Harold smiled at each other as George retied his tie around his neck.

“Well that’s kinda awesome,” George said, taking Harold’s hand and spinning him around again. Harold laughed, hugging him tightly. He watched Kipper and Bugg over George’s shoulder before burying his face.

“Hey George?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for helping it get better.”


End file.
